Witchraft Sunrise
by Miss Juniper Dryad
Summary: Emilea Sunrise didn't know magic existed until she got her Hogwarts letter. Suddenly, she's learning that her father was a powerful wizard who died trying to defeat Voldemort. Follow her adventures in Hogwarts with humour, fun, and a whole lot of magic!
1. Graduations, Celebrations & Explanations

Witchcraft Sunrise

By Miss Juniper Dryad

Chapter One: Graduations, Celebrations, and Explanations

When I got my letter, I had finished fifth grade just hours before. My huge family of ten strolled into the house after a small celebration for my elementary school graduation.

I was speaking with my sister when my mother tapped me on the shoulder. "Excuse me? Miss Middle School? Could you maybe find time in your busy schedule to go get the mail?"

I smiled and bounded out the door to our mail box a few minutes away.

We live on a farm and we have to walk pretty much everywhere. My mother believes that we need the exercise and the world was already warm enough without our car polluting the air.

Mother was confused at first. She had figured that I would be off to Salem in the fall. But there it was, sitting in our little mailbox.

Not knowing what it was or what I was getting into, I ran back unto the house and handed my mother the mail.

"Hold it," Mother said. I couldn't tell if she was angry or excited. "This one's for you."

She sat one of the letters in my hand. 'Emilea Sunrise, the upstairs bedroom, Sunrise Farm, Alberta, Canada' it had said. I turned it over and there was a small crest. It said 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus'. I gave myself a mental note to look up what that meant.

I opened the letter, ruining the wax seal, and ripped out the letter. 'Ms. Sunrise, we are please to announce that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

I turned to Mother. She was grinning like an absolute idiot. "What is this?" I asked her. I was genuinely confused.

"Just what it says," she smiled. "You've been accepted."

"At…" I looked down at the paper in my hands. "Hog…warts?" I read. "What is that?"

"It's a school. For witches and wizards," she said with a goofy smile.

"I'm a wizard!" I asked, shocked.

My grandmother on my father's side suddenly appeared beside me with a popping sound. "A witch, my dear. You just said you were a boy."

I remember feeling confused at first. Then rather angry at Mother for making me go to school for all these years for no reason. Then confused again.

"Okay so explain again about Father?" I said.

My grandmother told me that my father was a powerful wizard and died just after my youngest sister, Juniper, was born.

"But I was six when Junie was born. Why don't I remember him?" I asked. I was even more confused than before.

"Well, sweetheart, your father was always at work at the Ministry or in hiding because of Voldemort," my mother told me. Grandma gasped. "Oh relax, he's dead." Mother said.

"So since father was magic, I'm magic?" I asked. Then I thought of something else. "Are you magic?" I pointed my attention to my grandmother.

"I was Head Girl. A Ravenclaw Prefect," Grandma said proudly.

"I have no idea what that means," I said.

Let me explain. My name is Emilea Mae Sunrise. I have seven sisters and one brother. It's extremely hard being the oldest but there's no way of getting out of it so I have to cope.

I am eleven years old right now and I have shoulder-length blonde hair with side bangs. Also, I have just been informed that my mother is a "muggle". Am I supposed to understand?

My sister, Celeste, who is ten, is the worst part of my life. But now that I'm able to rub in her freckled face that I'm a wizard, maybe she'll be less of an annoyance. WITCH! I'm a witch. Not a wizard… must… remember!

Annabeth and Jessabelle, my dear twin sisters are in their princess phase. They're just a little over, what we call, clinically obsessed. They're nine years old and Annie is blonde while Jessie s brunette. Otherwise they're absolutely identical. It's rather confusing at times.

Next in the family comes eight-year-old Persephone. She's absolutely in love with flowers, bugs, grass, or anything to do with the outdoors. Although she's named after the Greek goddess of springtime, she can be a real thorn in your side. See what I did there? She prefers her long white-blonde hair in a pony-tail so it's out of her eyes and out of the dirt.

Loghan is next. Yes, she's a girl, and yes, she hates it when people think she's a boy because of her name, and yes, I call her a boy anyway. She has her hair short and black and she likes it that way. I don't think she realizes that her hair adds to her boyishness.

Jennessy is six. Her hair is red, like Celeste's and she pretty much tries to be exactly like me in every way. Sometimes it's annoying but sometimes it's rather flattering. Right now she's downstairs leafing through the mail. I suppose she's looking for her Pigwarts letter. HOGWARTS! HOG! REMEMBER!

Then there is my one and only brother. His name is Castor and he's starting first grade in the fall. There's not much to say about him. He's only five. He hasn't yet realized the problems with having eight sisters.

Lastly, there's four-year-old Junie. I love this kid with all my heart. She's adorable and says the cutest things. She's just learned to say her full name. Juniper Rose Sunrise. But it doesn't always come out sounding like that.

Think you can remember them all? Sometimes even I can't. It's a little difficult but you'll get used to it.


	2. Meetings, Magic, and Much, Much More

Witchcraft Sunrise

By Miss Juniper Dryad

Chapter Two: Meetings, Magic, and Much, Much More

That night we had a family meeting. We all sat at our big dining table and pulled up a stool for Grandma to sit on.

Mother wanted to wait and tell each child about their father when they got their letter but Jennessy was eavesdropping (big surprise) and had told just about everyone about the school I'd be attending.

Celeste seems to have this theory that she no longer has to go to fifth grade. I can't wait to see her hopes crushed.

"So… How was your day?" my mother asked Persephone.

Sephie was about to answer and go into excruciatingly elaborate detail about the caterpillar she found today when Lest cut her off.

"Can we just cut to the chase here?" the ginger nightmare spat.

"Fine… Your sister won't be off the middle school in the fall," Mother sighed.

"Is she really that stupid?" Loghan called out.

"Nuh-Uh!" I yelled. "I'm smarter than you'll ever be! Go join Castor on the boys' side of the table!"

"Go get a shovel, dig a hole, and bury yourself, Emilea Mae! You are an idiotic jer-" Loghan was cut off.

"Us princesses…" Jessabelle started.

"Are not impressed," Annabeth finished.

They turned to each other and nodded before sipping their tea, pinkies raised.

"Listen, your sister is magic. So are most of you," my grandmother went on to talk about how our father died fighting He Who Must Not Be Named.

"It's not a big deal, Blaire, he died. Call him Voldemort," Mother rolled her eyes.

The meeting went much better than I had expected. Afterwards, Annie and Jessie went upstairs to their room talk about how they were FAIRY princesses now.

"Now that that's over with, we need to get your things," Grandma smiled at me.

"What things?" I asked.

Grandma rolled her eyes and muttered about how I knew nothing at all.

"The things on your letter. It's like shopping for school supplies," Mother explained.

"Oh? Can we find all these things at Wal-Mart?" I asked.

"No. We'll have to Floo there… or apparate I suppose," Grandma started rambling. "Though I'm not as young as I used to be, and side-along apparition is difficult. I'm thinking Floo."

"Blaire!" Mother was getting impatient.

"Okay. We're Flooing it. But you don't have a big enough fireplace. Or any powder for that matter."

"Where are we going!" I asked. I really wished they would explain before going off and talking about things that I didn't understand.

"Diagon Alley," Mother smiled.

"Diagonally?"

"No. Diagon. Alley."

"Diagon Alley."

"Yes."

"Right. How are we getting there?" I asked.

"I just said. We're Flooing it. Better do it tomorrow," Grandma said. "Be at my house at one. Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, and then back home for my soaps in the evening."

That morning I rose from bed thinking it was all a dream. But then I stole a glance at my bedside table and saw the acceptance letter.

I wasn't sure if I should be happy or not. I was going to miss my friends and my family. You know, I have no idea where the heck this school is. I know nothing about it at all.

I walked over to my computer and booted it up. I had just remembered the words on the crest.

When the internet came up, I typed in 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus' in the search engine. Apparently, it's Latin for 'Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon'. Makes sense I guess.

I got dressed in my favorite outfit (always gotta look your best when performing magic :P) and went downstairs.

When I got there, however, Celeste was waiting for me with crossed arms.

"Have fun in diagonally," she scowled.

"It's Diagon Alley, actually," I pretended that I was much more educated in magic than I actually was.

"Okay!" Mother called from the kitchen. "Somebody go wake up Emmi. We've got a bit of a drive ahead of us."

"Right here," I said.

"Oh! Well good morning! I made pancakes," Mother said. "Eat quickly and we'll be off."

I scarfed down some pancakes.

"Don't eat too fast, Emmi," Persephone warned me. "You'll get the hiccups."

When we got into the car, Mother put her hands on the steering wheel. She then proceeded to tell me to as well. I didn't understand why at first but then I was suddenly being stretched and compressed. It felt like my molecular structure was being torn apart and put back together. Turns out, it was.

Next thing I knew, we were at Grandma's. It's usually about a three hour drive. We had gotten there in less than ten seconds.

I paused before I spoke. "What just happened?" I asked my mother. I stared at her expectantly.

"You have just used a portkey," Mother explained. She acted like she did this all the time and it was perfectly normal. "Your grandmother charmed the steering wheel last night before she left," she said. I could tell that that was her first time, too.

I walked inside and saw things in there that I hadn't seen before. Her pots and pans were scrubbing themselves, the floor was being swept by a broom that no one was holding, and she had the strangest clock.

"Why haven't I seen these things before?" I asked, mystified.

"She puts all her magic away before you all come. She wasn't sure that you guys would be magic but I always knew," Mother said, proudly.

Grandma glanced out from behind a wall. "Well hello!" she bellowed, crushing me in a rib-shattering hug. "Who's ready to get their first wand, eh?"

She just looked at me. "Oh! Is the answer me?" I really wasn't sure.

"That's right!" she said. "Nest Stop: The Leaky Cauldron!"

**Author's Note: I know that that was extremely cheesy at the end there but please don't hate me.**


End file.
